It's Like ClockworkEvery time
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Bella goes to visit Jacob...like clockwork. based on Clockwork - Easton Corbin


**Author:** HokusKaeru49

**Pairing**: _Jacob/Bella_

**Genre: **_Hurt_

**Rating**: _M_

**Summary**: It's Like ClockWork…Everytime.

**Beta: **None

**complete**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. (I blame JaspersDarlinKathy and Kat and Mist for putting this into my head.)Clockwork - Easton Corbin_

I cracked my neck as I looked at the date. I knew what was coming and for the life of me I never thought I would be in this situation, but apparently my self-worth was shit. I knew I should let this go. Let her go, but I can't. There's just something about her and I could feel my heart quicken a bit as she called my phone. I hurried to answer it and the softness of her voice had my smiling into the phone and answering her with my usual answer. I looked to the time and it was 10:30. Only a few more minutes and I knew the knock on the door would be coming. I loved this girl with everything in me. How could I let her do this to me?

I moved over to the couch and felt my leg start to bounce in anticipation and anxiousness. This night will go just the rest of the times that she decided I was worth coming to see. So many people tell me not to let her do this to me, but they don't understand my need for this girl. The completeness I feel for her. How was I supposed to not let her in here when I knew that she needed me? How was I supposed to turn her away? Especially when I know she needs me to help her out?

How did I get to this point in my life where she means more to me than my own family? How can she do this to me? I didn't understand the battle within my head until I heard a knock on my door. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could to the door. The door moved slowly and revealed the woman of my dreams and all the doubts I had flew from my head as she walked into the house. I watched as she sauntered over to the couch and undone her coat. She laid it on the couch and turned to me as she smiled seductively. No words needed, just like every Friday night. A routine. It's sad that this night is just like clockwork. We've been through this so many times it has become a normal Friday night.

I walked over to her and she jumped into my always awaiting arms and crashed her lips to mine. I knew what she wanted and I knew I was the only one that could give her what she wanted. I knew she wanted the rough side and walked with her in my arms as her lips attached to my neck as I sped to my room and kicked the door shut. I pushed her up against the door as our lips connected and I pulled up her shirt and threw it to the floor. Her hands had found purchase in my hair and I smiled into the kiss as she giggled. I had her pants undone in seconds and had my down around my feet just as fast. The rubber I had in my hand was on in record time. I stepped out of the pool of clothing and felt her nails dig into my scalp as I growled lowly into her mouth. The smell of her arousal had a grip on my senses and I ripped off her bra and panties. Her mouth found it's place on my neck and bit into my flesh. I felt the sting and pulled her down onto me. I thrust into her as she let her head fall back into the wood of the door and let out a guttural moan that had me harder than I was. My mind was a literal mess of jumbled thoughts as I grunted and kept thrusting into her. Her moans and purrs of ecstasy spurred me on to keep up my pace. She raked her nails over my shoulders and I growled louder as the scratches on my back started to pull at my own release. She was close from her heavy panting. I knew a little more and she'd come undone. I knew it was only a matter of time. I pushed myself harder against her as I pulled the neck of her skin into my mouth and sucked hard enough to know she would be marked for a little while. I knew what she liked and I knew what she wanted. I bit down on her neck and felt her pussy tighten on me and squeeze me like a vice. I let my own release go and felt my knees almost buckle at the sheer force of me coming. I pulled out of her and watched as she stood up and wobbled a bit before she got her barring.

She moved away from me and kissed my cheek before she picked up her clothing and got dressed. A few words of happiness and she was gone. Again out of my life until next week. The sound of the front door closing had brought me crashing back to reality. I had done it again. It happened like clockwork. I knew what she wanted and I let her use me. How was I supposed to go on now? It hurt to let her go and I knew it was my own fault. I let her do this to me. I was weak when it came to her. My doubts from earlier came rushing back in and I moved against the door of my room and slid down with my head in my hands as a tear came rushing down the side of my face. Every fucking time. It never fails. I knew this was coming and I still let it happen. Why couldn't I just say no? It's like this all the damn time. My heartfelt like it had been ripped from my chest as I stared at the ceiling. I don't need her. I know she's no good for me.

The same routine for years and I knew this was gonna be the last time. I saw the ring on her finger. I knew what was coming. I couldn't let myself think this over any longer. I got up and threw on a pair of boxers before I moved from my room and the memories it held of moments ago. The liquor cabinet seemed to be calling me. I shook my head as I poured a tall glass of whiskey to soothe my wounded pride. I knew she was saying good bye, but I didn't want to believe it. It was clockwork.


End file.
